User talk:Light Kitty
Please dont post any generic welcome messages. They make me burn inside. Light Kitty 15:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Sig fixed. ¬ Light(Kitty) 15:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Blinding sig.. ^^' ¬ LightKitty 15:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, just my 2c's, that yellow is a bit hard to see. The Gold's OK though. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, noticed ;). I thought I changed it, must be server lag. — LightKitty 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably just wikia failing. Lord of all tyria 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: much better :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the 'Wiki! This is not a generic message. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat sounds it. :p — LightKitty 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome Kitty! ::see, this message is personalised :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Mew. Reminds me of that pokéwiki or whatever it was called.. They had this consistant welcome template that was put back on whenever it was removed.. :| — LightKitty 15:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome template spam is awesome. Lord of all tyria 15:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Lol. That's kind of gay. They probably had some policy against deleting comments on your talk page w/o archiving it somewhere. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I dont like you anymore, lord. You made me burn D:. — LightKitty 16:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Dismiss Condition on User:Light Kitty! Lord of all tyria 16:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm bleeding internally.. D: — LightKitty 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just don't bleed on the floor. It's new. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Bleeding on wikia's floors is fine. Lord of all tyria 16:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::THIS! IS! GUILDWIKIII! Wikia floor is here. Go there to bleed. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm bleeding internally, not externally.. :( — LightKitty 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's always ways for blood to come out. Btw; Purge Conditions on User:Light Kitty. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now my eyes are burning. But thats my fault. — LightKitty 16:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And my sig is invisible.. ;p — LightKitty 16:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Actually, it looks okayish. I just need a different colour.. What goes with yellow? :) — LightKitty 16:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That looks a lot like my coding.. -.- — Warw/Wick 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I daresay. — LightKitty 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::So what? That means you "Borrowed" my coding without asking? Meh. — Warw/Wick 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pretty much. Sorry if it was copyrighted or somthing, your highness. — LightKitty 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) cause I'm lazy. Lol@ Blinking New Messages box thingy :D Btw, herd it doesn't work in IE? So that means you're at least semi-smart. Oh, and theoretically you dont have to ask to borrow code. But it is kind to ask :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure you're right, Vipermagi. Now what goes with Yellow or Gold? — LightKitty 16:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pink? ^^;; — Warw/Wick 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::: And warw appears to be back...sooner than expected. Er, and welcome to the wiki btw.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not back. I've been watching for a while. I'm just indignant that s/he/it took my coding without asking. — Warw/Wick 16:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You look fairly back to me xP-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, 'bai in that case. — Warw/Wick 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did I miss somthing? — LightKitty 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not at all. -- - talk 16:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Er, okay.. — LightKitty 16:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Its a long, boring story :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough. I have patience and time, so im listening :) — LightKitty 16:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mmm, but i will also get banned for going into it by the guildwiki police, so just pretend i didn't post anything besides a (non-genric - ahem) welcome message ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Go on, tell me! ^^ — LightKitty 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't think you can be reasonably banned for reciting information easily available via archives. Lord of all tyria 16:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Without wanting to provide a new user with a link into our wonderful guild wiki cesspit, go read Ishmael's comments on the issue - we really arent allowwed to talk about it without it 'counting towards strikes for a one day ban' - O_O-- - (Talk/ ) 16:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::where? — LightKitty 16:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Cobalt: The strikes were just to shut people up, nothing serious. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) @Viper Hello :-) @Kitty - nooo, not you! YOUR innocence must be protected by forcebly imposed rose tinted spectacles, i was talking to Lord of all Tyria.....on your talkpage.....for very pertinent reasons-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I lost my innocence a while ago.. — LightKitty 16:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, any implied meaning is duly noted. Still, look over there! Community! *runs*-- - (Talk/ ) 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Smithers, release the hounds! — LightKitty 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Is that the hounds with bees in their mouths, and when they bark they spit bees at you?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps. — LightKitty 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or Perhaps Not? — LightKitty 17:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You do emergency userpage repair, now? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It was fairly simple what was wrong with it :p — LightKitty 18:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have my suspicions that you are actually Warwick/May in disguise. >_> -- (T/ 18:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I dont even know who may is :\. — LightKitty 18:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The lady who commented a bit up the page. Look for the purple butterfly. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats warwick isnt it? :| — LightKitty 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who is also may, as i am begining to strongly suspect you are well aware :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I dont get it.. :| — LightKitty 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Your writing tone is a lot like May's, lol — Powersurge360Violencia 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: ofc not ;). I just asked Warw is she was light kitty in game, to which she replied "smartass" before denying it. Then suggesting that actually she might have been lying. I have no idea now - would explain the er, 'stolen' code though-- - (Talk/ ) 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm really confused now. :S — LightKitty 19:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever, burn heretic! I open the floor to wild accusations-- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What have I started... lets not get carried away now... Just a suspicion ... nothing more. -- (T/ 19:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burn ISKATE — LightKitty 19:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Im talking to warw and she is making me more suspicious though :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *Spontaneously Combusts* -- (T/ 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I would like to propose that both warwick and light kitty are sockpuppets of ensign. Lord of all tyria 19:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Gasp-- Whats ensign? :p — LightKitty 19:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I accuse Lord of all tyria of being a sockpuppet of warwick - trying to throw us off the scent!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :O__o.. Random much? — LightKitty 19:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :: Even I'm lost with that one O_o Welcome to the witch trials. -- (T/ 19:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : Ensign is a lie. There is no spoon — Powersurge360Violencia 19:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I AM ENTROPY IN DISGUISE! *decends from the heavens* — LightKitty 19:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::See, no new user knows who EntrooperZ is, i cry witch!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hate the [Cape] Lord of all tyria 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I spotted the name in recent changes ;p — LightKitty 19:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::New user on RC patrol!? WITCH!! dont worry, i'll get bored soon-- - (Talk/ ) 19:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::wikipedia user fyi.. ^^ — LightKitty 19:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bah, excuses!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Mew. Wynaut? — LightKitty 19:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::WITCH! -- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, and i also accuse Vipermagi of being a sockpuppet of, ooh, lets see, Maui-- - (Talk/ ) 19:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I accuse Cobalt of being a sockpuppet of Jedi. I also accuse myself of being a joint-sockpuppet of Skuld and Entropy. Light Kitty 19:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes i am a sockpuppet of jedi - thats why i voted support on her Bcrat thing - evidence, it all adds up. I accuse Skuld of being a glove puppet of gravewit-- - (Talk/ ) 19:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN no blinking pillox. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :PRAWNED!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Whats gwsign? Light Kitty 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Take the blinking out and you wont break policy. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What policy? Light Kitty 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Try clicking links people direct you to :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Having flashing or blinking in your signature is considered distracting and is not allowed in signatures. -- (T/ 19:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :( I dont like you anymore Light Kitty 19:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't make the rule :( -- (T/ 19:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC)} :::::::::no more blinking :( Light Kitty 19:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) A new spam crew? Seriously, RC just called, he wanted me to cut all of your index fingers off so you'll stop spamming him. I told him that was a little harsh, and he agreed that I could just slap you around a bit with a large trout instead. () —Dr Ishmael 19:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Awe, but RC spam is one of the few things we actually know how to do. I challenge your trout with my large shrimp ! -- (T/ 19:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I dont think triggers tags. And I can type with my mechanical arm, my feet, and my head! and my tongue, eyelashes and er.. Other things ;p Light Kitty 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :: Pfft sea food is not a weapon. A pointy stick, now that's a weapon! — Powersurge360Violencia 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Shows what you know - trout aren't seafood! They live in rivers! Hah! XP —Dr Ishmael 19:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::No, but MY GIANT BLINKING TEXT IS! Light Kitty 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Provoking an admin is not a good idea.— Powersurge360Violencia 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Isnt it? Light Kitty 19:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Text = seafood? o_O Now you've lost me... —Dr Ishmael 19:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: "shows what you know - trout aren't seafood! They live in rivers!" - OK, il just go and formally withdraw my opposition to your Bcrat, er, thingy....doubley so for that last comment^^-- - (Talk/ ) 19:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Btw, what do you mean a new spam crew? :| Light Kitty 19:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: As if you didn't know... >.> User:Warwick/Spam Crew! —Dr Ishmael 19:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I dont know.. :< Light Kitty 19:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, whatever, may xP-- - (Talk/ ) 20:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I still dont even know who may is.. ;\ Light Kitty 20:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Re: last edit: Oh, I guess that one can stay. It's not in your sig, so it's not breaking any policy, so... :P —Dr Ishmael 20:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : :P Light Kitty 20:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hi May Hello. -- - talk 21:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I still dont know who May is, nor why I am being called it. Light Kitty 21:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Proof: So, screwing out the ice capes melting, meteors becoming embedded in earth yada yada yada. You keep saying that to me ingame. Also, wynaut / mew. I am the only one who makes a pun on 'why not?' by saying wynaut, and most of the times it is followed by a 'mew' from Viper. So hi May. -- - talk 21:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Who is Ma,y who is Viper, and I picked up the wynaut//may thing from pokewiki.. Light Kitty 21:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Surely you mean wynaut/mew? Blew cover². -- - talk 21:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hokay So, screwing out the ice capes melting, meteors becoming embedded in earth, the o-zone layer leaving, and the sun exploding, we're definately going to blow ourselves up. So, basically, we have China, India, France, Pakistan, Russia, the UK, and US. With nukes. We've got about 2600 more than anybody else.. Whatever So, one day, we decide those (cencored for anti-racial comments) sons of a (cencored) are going down, so we launch a nuclear China. While the missles are on the way chinas like "shit shit who the (cencored) is shooting us!?" "Oh well, fire missiles" and france is like "Shit guys, the missiles are coming. Fire our shit!" Funny. Albinoblacksheep ftw. Light Kitty 21:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC)